She's All I Ever Had
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: The sequel to What Do You Say? Duo's tired of living without his Aisha-chan so he does something about it......


i dont own Duo and I actually wrote this fic as a sequel to one of my earlier fics called What Do You Say and this is a kinda old song......the artist shall remain nameless for Angel's sake. _()  
  
**She's All I Ever Had, by Aisha Iwakura**_  
  
  
Here I am  
Broken wings  
Quiet thoughts  
Unspoken dreams  
  
_A year. One year had passed since sorrow and tradgedy came down upon Duo's world. Blank blue/violet eyes stared out the window of the condo he now owned on Earth. He had moved away from his old house and the colony about a week after her death. He could remember the day he had stepped off the shuttle and locked eyes with Quatre's giant aquamarine orbs. They shined with sympathy for him and Duo waved him off as he walked past. "Don't feel sorry for me, Quatre. I don't need your sympathy right now."  
  
_ Here I am  
Alone again  
And I need her now  
To hold my hand  
  
_The old, wooden chair he had been sitting on creaked as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and spotted the half empty bottle of beer that had been sitting there since yesterday and took a swig. Ever since he had left L2 and come down to this condo he'd been picking up old habits of his. Habits that Aisha had made hm drop saying, "It was bad for his health." He placed the bottle back in the fridge and closed the door. His hand reached back into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and inhaled, letting the toxic smoke trail out of his mouth.  
  
_ She's all, she's all I ever had  
She's the air I breathe  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
_Duo blinked as the ringing of the vid-phone invaded his ears. He glared and stalked over to the vid-phone and turned it on. "What do you want, Quatre?" Quatre, who also lived on Earth, blinked. "Duo how did you know it was me?" Duo just narrowed his eyes at Quatre's image on the screen. "You're the only one that calls me!! I thought you'd be smart enough to know that by now!!" Quatre just stared at Duo's image on the vid-screen. "Duo.....you look terrible...can I please come down there to visit you? To keep you company?" Duo gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down on the table. "DAMNIT Quatre!! Will you STOP babying me?? I'm just FINE!!" He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes, took another drag of his cigarette and clicked off the vid-phone. "Bye Quatre."  
  
_ It's the way she makes me feel  
It's the only thing that's real  
It's the only way she understands  
She's my lover she's my friend_  
  
Duo sunk into the old leather recliner in the living room and yawned. His eyes absently strayed to a framed picture sitting on the small table beside him. It was a picture of him and Aisha on Halloween; he was the Grim Reaper and she was an angel dressed in black. He smiled and rubbed his fingers along her happy face under the glass. "My little Shi no Tenshi(1)..." he whispered softly to himself.   
  
_ And when I look into her eyes  
It's the way I feel inside  
Like the man I want to be  
She's all I ever need  
  
_He picked up the picture and rested the bottom against his stomach and stared at it. Both of them looked so happy with the wide grins on their faces. Everyone always thought they acted so much alike that they were made for each other and they were right. He put the cigarette into the ashtray on the table beside him and sighed, as a lonely tear slid down his cheek and splashed onto Aisha's face.   
  
_ So much time  
So much pain  
There's one thing  
That still remains  
  
_"Why didnt you take me with you.." he whispered, as he got up and walked to the bathroom, picture still in hand. He flicked on the bathroom light and immediately grimaced at the reflection staring back at him. His skin was a deathly white color and his eyes were red and bloodshot. The usually neatly kept braid was now disheveled and dirty. He turned his head to look out the window at the ocean, crashing onto the beach. His facial expression went from saddened and confused to rock hard and determined.  
  
_The way she cared  
The love we shared  
And through it all  
She's always been there  
  
_His fingers grasped the picture firmly as he stalked out to the deck out back and walked down the steps to the beach. His long legs kept a steady pace as he trudged through the sand towards the ice cold sea water ahead. He didn't flinch nor stop as he walked straight into the water and dissapeared under the surface once the water reached his chest. The picture frame became dislodged from his fingers and drifted ashore to rest in the sand, the glass covering the picture cracked into a spiderweb pattern.   
  
_She's all, she's all I ever had  
In a world so cold, so empty  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
_At that moment, a sky blue Mercedes Benz pulled up infront of the deserted condo. Quatre stepped out of the car and knocked on the front door. "Duo? I know your home we need to talk." Fear gripped at Quatre's heart when there was no answer so he silently opened the door and looked around. Nothing. Quatre walked onto the deck out back, thining Duo was probably sitting in the sand but he saw nothing. Nothing except a small object lying in the sand directly on the shoreline. He sprinted down the stairs and stumbled through the sand until he came to the picture lying there. Slender fingers gingerly picked up the broken picture and he looked out towards the ocean, then towards the sky. "Take care of him, Aisha.(2)"  
  
_ It's the way she makes me feel...  
  
_*End*  
  
Waaai....how sad, ne? T_T  
  
(1) - For you bakas who dont know what Shi no Tenshi means its Angel of Death _  
(2) - And for those of you who don't know me irl Aisha is my original character 


End file.
